


Как в кино

by summerindublin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Postmodernism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerindublin/pseuds/summerindublin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674013) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc). 



— Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, почему моя жизнь похожа на романтическую комедию?

— Может, это она и есть, — сказал Чарльз. — По словам Шекспира, весь мир — театр. Хотя эту метафору, конечно, придумали до него.

Эрик закатил глаза. 

— Просто... Тебе не кажется подозрительным то, как мы познакомились? Ты сидел в баре, расслаблялся, а я пришел на свидание, но ушел с тобой.

Чарльз хмыкнул и кивнул, глотнув скотча. Эрику очень хотелось сцеловать этот вкус с его губ. Вполне возможно, подумал он, что сейчас края кадра расплывались, комната расфокусировалась, свет теплел, становился интимнее. Он был уверен, что услышит саундтрек, если сосредоточится. 

— И, — продолжил Чарльз, — череда несовпадений и хронически необъяснимых случайностей между двумя людьми, который вообще-то очень подходят друг другу. А потом ты завалился в тот бар, чтобы объявить о своей любви непременно в людном месте.

— Именно, — сказал Эрик.

— Хм, — Чарльз хмыкнул снова. — Возможно, это свидетельствует о том, что твоя жизнь, вопреки твоим ожиданиям, и есть романтическая комедия. Возможно, есть кто-то там, — он махнул рукой в сторону потолка, — кто даже сейчас, пока мы говорим, пишет нам реплики, мысли и поступки. Возможно, в какой-то параллельной вселенной наши жизни написаны другим автором, который поместил нас в космос или в варварскую Европу, или в какую-нибудь ужасную антиутопию в будущем. Может быть, мы там даже не люди. Бесконечное число возможностей для нас.

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что наш Бог — Гэри Маршалл?

— Из тебя выйдет прекрасная Джулия Робертс, дорогой.

— Вот повезло, — буркнул Эрик, целуя Чарльза в макушку. Боже, так отвратительно сопливо. — Я надеялся на Ридли Скотта.


End file.
